I would have
by Didou367
Summary: "Je t'aurais aidé, Kise. Je t'aurais aidé à te relever. Encore l'année dernière, je l'aurais fait. Mais là, on est adversaires. Les adversaires s'aident pas. Ils s'écrasent."


**Titre :** I would have.  
**Auteur :** Didou367.  
**Fandom :** Kuroko no Basket.  
**Personnages, couple :** Kise et Aomine (un tout petit soupçon d'Aomine/Kise parce que vous le valez bien).  
**Rating :** K.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basket appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) :** Wow. Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit, et j'ai bien peur d'être rouillée. Je vous laisse juger. Le 09/09/2012, ça aurait fait un an depuis mon dernier texte, du coup on m'a mis au défi de poster un truc avant le 09/09/2013. Done. Biatch (Elle se reconnaîtra). Sinon eh bien... Premier texte dans ce fandom mais j'ai pas mal d'idées alors je risque de revenir. Muahahahahahahaha. Dernière chose, pour le petit détail inutile, à la base ce ficclet était censé avoir pour titre ''J'aurais'' mais je trouve que son pendant anglais (I would have, donc) rend mieux.

* * *

« Tu ne m'as pas aidé... Aominecchi... »

Une bourrasque emporte ce murmure incrédule, l'étouffe en son hurlement. Un hurlement de tristesse, de désespoir, même... Le vent hurlerait-il pour Kise ?  
Ce dernier ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. Il écoute les cris caverneux du vent, les sentant agiter les courtes mèches de ses cheveux blonds, et les chuchotements des vagues qui se meurent contre le sable humide de la plage – il est loin, bien loin de la mer, au bord de la route, il n'avait pas envie de s'en approcher, il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez-lui comme tout le monde et s'est arrêté. Il a comme une envie de s'oublier – oublier que le vent lui donne froid, oublier qu'il a terriblement mal aux jambes, oublier qu'il a... –, de se perdre dans l'immensité de notre monde.

Et ce besoin inopiné de sérénité le surprend. Cela ne lui ressemble guère. La tranquillité, c'est pas son truc, c'est pour les vieux, ça, lui est jeune et plein d'énergie, il aura tout le temps de se reposer quand la vieillesse, de ses mains osseuses et cruelles, viendra lui prendre la joliesse qui fait de lui un mannequin connu.

« J'ai... perdu. »

Il l'a dit. Deux petits mots. Deux petits mots corrosifs, cependant, qui semblent lui brûler les lèvres tandis qu'il les prononce difficilement.

« Ah ça, t'as bien perdu. »

Les yeux du blond se rouvrent brusquement et il se retourne pour faire face à Aomine. Ce dernier le toise d'un air indifférent, le sourcil légèrement arqué. Il ne saurait dire si sa présence lui fait plaisir. Il a l'envie soudaine de lui dire tant de choses mais il ne sait pas quoi alors il ne dit rien. Il se contente de murmurer un ''Aominecchi...'' hésitant.

Aominecchi qui s'approche de lui, comme s'il répondait à un appel – _son_ appel –, d'une démarche indolente. Le voilà juste à côté de lui. Sa grande main hâlée est à quelques millimètres d'effleurer la sienne, pâle – pourquoi il avise ce détail en particulier, Dieu seul le sait. Il attend, espère qu'il entamera ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de conversation, car lui ne s'en sent présentement pas la force. Il ne parviendra pas à rire et sourire et déblatérer des paroles sans aucune importance comme il le fait habituellement. Il ne peut même pas simuler cette gaieté qu'on lui connaît, il est beaucoup trop... Beaucoup trop quoi ? Il n'en a aucune idée. Triste, peut-être ; abasourdi, surtout, après avoir joué un match d'une telle intensité.

« Je t'aurais aidé, Kise. Je t'aurais aidé à te relever. Encore l'année dernière, je l'aurais fait. Mais là, on est adversaires. Les adversaires s'aident pas. Ils s'écrasent. »

Oh, il y a tant de choses dans ces quelques paroles qu'Aomine avoue sans les prononcer, comme un de ces codes secrets que les gamins inventent pour pouvoir se parler sans être véritablement compris des autres.

Il ne dit pas que, s'il a opiniâtrement tourné le dos à son ancien coéquipier, c'est parce qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de voir la douleur tordre les traits fins de son visage – sans en gâter toutefois la beauté – ; il ne dit pas que, s'il n'a pas daigné lui tendre la main, c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'humilier davantage. Il ne dit pas non plus à quel point il a changé, ni à quel les choses ont changé entre eux.

Mais tout cela, Kise ne l'entend pas.

Alors il adresse à son interlocuteur un infime sourire, un lamentable ersatz de son allégresse qui n'atteint pas ses yeux tristes ; il pose succinctement sa main sur son bras, témoignage d'une affection qui ne disparaîtra jamais ; puis il tourne les talons et s'en va.

« Mais crois-moi, j'aurais voulu t'aider. J'aurais préféré que ce soit moi, plutôt que ce _senpai_ de mes deux. »

Cela non plus, Kise ne l'entend pas.


End file.
